


According To The Record

by ResseRhea



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-11 17:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResseRhea/pseuds/ResseRhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing should be lost in the chaos. Subtle, but meaningful moments in the Investigation Team's lives (And Then Some).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions: The Dojima's

**Author's Note:**

> Should be noted, I won't write this with any kind of regularity. I mean, I have bits and pieces written, but no coherent plot line? Mainly drabbles and silly stuff that I write as I go through my 30 something playthrough of P4G. Sometimes they will go in order, sometimes they won't. I'll make sure to note that difference so none of you get confused. Other than that, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> R.

The shrill ringtone of his phone blared through his pockets. Detective Dojima closed his eyes and sighed, he had not even been inside his home for more than 30 seconds before someone from the station was calling to bring him back. With great reluctance, he took out his phone.

"What is it now?" He snapped, not even bothering to ask who it was.

"Hello to you too, Ryotaro." His sister's soft tone echoed through the speaker. His eyes widen slightly and he quickly backtracked, "H-Hey! Sorry about that, I thought it was the station calling me back in." He said.

She laughed and he relaxed. Never knew how people might react to being snapped at for no reason.

"Yes, I figured as much. Glad to see my baby brother is working hard." Dojima snorted, "You are one year older. One. Not a big deal." He sat down at the kitchen table, taking a brief look around for Nanako. He was hoping he'd get here before her and by the looks of it, he succeeded.

He heard his sister laugh again, "How's Nanako-Chan?"

"She's doing well. Her teachers are often telling me how smart and mature she is for her age."

'A little too much.' He thinks to himself guiltily and quickly redirects the conversation, "What about Yu? He's grown up a lot by now I'm sure." He asks, remembering his baby nephew. Well, probably not a baby now.

"That is actually why I'm calling you, Ryotaro." She says, he frowns, "Is he okay? Did something happen to him?"

"No, nothing like that. Ryouichi and I have been transfered overseas for work. We don't think it's wise to move him on his second to last year of school and I wanted to ask if you'd be willing to take him in for the school year. We leave a couple of days before he starts his term." She explained.

"Yes, of course, but is he okay with this? He hasn't seen me in years and to be honest, I'm not around too often." He hardly sees his own daughter these days, he wasn't sure what would happen if he had a possibly moody teenager that needed constant watching.

"We've talked about it to him and he's agreed to it. He's become a respectful and responsible young man, Ryotaro. Nothing to worry about. In fact, he reminds me of you when you were in high school. Solitary, stoic, all too quiet." She says fondly, "I'm hoping he comes out of his shell too. He has friends, but they seem more like friendly acquaintances than true friends."

"If he's okay with it then it's settled. Nanako and I can clean out the guest room for him. Tell him I look forward to seeing him again." His sister hums, "Of course, give Nanako-Chan my love."

"Yeah, and hey..." He stops.

"Yes?"

"Take care of yourself."

He can almost hear his sister's smile, "Always. Goodbye, Ryotaro."

* * *

  
Nanako slid the door of her home open and stepped inside. Maybe she could do groceries today or laundry, the weather lady said it was going to be sunny all week.

"Welcome home." She's startled from her thoughts by a familiar voice coming from the kitchen.

"Dad!" A blinding smile blooms on her face as she runs to hug him, "You're early!"

He nods, "Work was slow today, so they let me have the rest of the day off."

"Then can we go to Junes? We can buy groceries together, you can hold the basket!" She says excitedly already bouncing to the door. Then the sound of a beep announcing a message from her father's phone rings through the room and her hopes deflate. She sees him flip the device open.

"Is it work?" She asks, her voice small, but he shakes his head, "No, it's a picture from your aunt of your older cousin. You've never met him, but you will." He explains.

"I will?" She asks, confused.

He nods, "After we go to Junes, we need to start cleaning up the room upstairs for him. He's staying with us for the year." He turns the phone's screen to show her a picture of a grey haired boy, "Oh, what's his name?"

"Narukami Yu." He says, Nanako looks at the image for a little bit longer before looking up at her dad, "He looks sad."

"I think a better word for it is lonely."

She frowns, "Will he stop feeling lonely if he stays with us?"

"I hope so." He says, heading towards the door, Nanako's hand in his.


	2. After All That...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know he loves you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still Alive. I know it's been a year and then some, sorry 'bout that. This is an unrelated chapter, just a casual drabble. No plot, just a lot of fluff and sappy Yosuke. Talk Souyo to me yo. 
> 
> I do have more chapters on the way though so, yay!

It's something that just happens. You don't think about it, you'll regret it if you do, but you see him stretched out on the floor of his room and the urge is overwhelming.

You crawl over to him, taking up the space between his arm and the rest of his body. Despite the clothing in the way, your skin tingles, you put your head on his chest and it's so fulfilling. You can take in his scent, his warmth, and his heart beat. He stirs slightly, but you aren't moved. One of your hands is on the side of his ribcage, the other on his chest.

After a minute or so, you lift your head to see his face, peaceful and unaware. His lashes are quite long and it's not like you hadn't noticed, but you can look at him up close now. He loves you, you know this, but it's still new and you feel so lucky. He loves you.

You place a small kiss on his collar bone, one on the expanse of his neck, the last on his lips. It's subtle and you thought it went unnoticed, but his fluttering eyelids say otherwise. He completely opens his eyes and he sees you and you're overtaken by the sudden intensity of his gaze. He smiles and your heart is a mess, you hope you never get used to being stunned by his smile. You know he loves you.

He gently tugs you back toward him to kiss you back. One of his hands lingers in your hair, both of yours grip his grey pajama top. You wonder which deity took pity on you and sent him your way. The things you've said, how you've acted, all the trouble you caused in getting here with him. His patient, unwavering faith in you, even when you felt you had done nothing to deserve it.

His lips are soft and the manner in which he kisses you is unassuming, but slowly, ever so slowly, he takes you in. Entirely, completely, he bites your lower lip and his tongue teases yours, warm breath and quiet moans surround you. You've both gotten better at this, not that you'll ever say that out loud. Tender and almost leisurely, then all-consuming and breathtaking.

His free arm wraps around your waist pulling you as close as you can possibly be and doesn't let go. You feel his heart beat and you wonder if he can feel yours.

You love him so much.

You part and both of you take deep breaths. As you try to regain your composure, he makes it nearly impossible as he pulls you onto his lap and traces your neck in kisses, mimicking your earlier actions.

Then he looks at you.

"If I'm woken up like that every time I fall asleep in front of you, I'll make sure to do it as often as I can." He says as seriously as possible and you swat his arm, feeling the tell-tale warmth of embarassment on your neck.

"Shut up, it was a once in a lifetime event and won't happen again, jerk." You say and he laughs. If that blush hadn't reached your face, it sure had now. He sits up, but makes sure you don't leave his lap despite your protests. You were 100% certain he knows though. He knows how much you love having him close, just like this in the privacy of each others presence. None of the Investigation Team's hysterics pulling him from one direction to another, but his attention focused solely on you.

He wraps both his arms around your waist, placing his head on your chest. You feel your face burn a little hotter because you're quite sure he can hear the ridiculously loud and erratic beating of your heart. He doesn't say anything, but sighs in contentment as you return his embrace.

"I love you, Yosuke." He says and you can't help the grin that spreads across your flushed face. It's not the first time he's said it, but you know the effect it has on you won't wane. You'll never get tired of hearing him say it and you hope he never tires of saying it either.

"I love you too, Souji."


End file.
